outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jocasta Cameron
Jocasta MacKenzie Cameron Innes was born in 1702 to Jacob MacKenzie and his wife, Anne. She is their sixth child and fourth daughter. She grew up with her siblings at Castle Leoch and was very fond of them all. She was a very skilled artist, like her sister, Ellen, before she went blind. Personal History First Marriage Jocasta's first marriage was to John Cameron and together they had one daughter, Clementina Cameron (in 1718) before John died of the flux. Clementina had two children with her husband before he too died; recently before the Battle of Culloden. Clementina and her children later died after the Rising (after 1746). Second Marriage After the death of her first husband Jocasta remarried to her second Cameron husband, Hugh Cameron (John's cousin). They had one daughter, Seonag, before he died during a hunting trip, leaving Jocasta widowed again. Her second daughter went on to marry the Master of Garth and they had one child. Her husband died during the Battle of Culloden and Seonag and her children died soon after. Third Marriage Jocasta's third marriage to a Cameron was to Hector mor Cameron, and as in her previous marriages they had one daughter, Morna Cameron (in 1730). Both Hector and her brother, Dougal, and a third man were involved in smuggling gold for Charles Stuart from the King of France. In the end, it was too late to be useful to the cause and they hid it in their home until the end of the Rising, at which point Hector buried it in the woods after taking some for their escape. Jocasta, her husband and youngest daughter, Morna, fled to the coast after she could not convince her husband to go and help her two older children and their families. On the way to the coast, they were stopped by the English and during the attack Hector accidentally shot Morna; Jocasta never forgave him for her death. The two then fled to the New World where they bought a plantation with the gold. Hector died from the morbid sore throat at age seventy-three, less than a year before Jamie and Claire arrived at River Run to greet Jocasta. Fourth Marriage Jocasta's final marriage was to Duncan Innes in March 1771. This marriage was to her nephew Jamie's close friend, to ensure that her plantation would be properly run. As a woman, she would need assistance with the estate, and a man would be useful with the British soldiers in the colonies. They were married in a lavish event in March after an unsuccessful attempt the year before. Events of the Novels ''Drums of Autumn The Fiery Cross A Breath of Snow and Ashes Personality Physical Appearance Jocasta is said to resemble other MacKenzie family members and is described as having the bold bones, the broad Viking cheekbones and high smooth brow of her brothers Colum and Dougal. Like her nephew, like her great-niece she had the extraordinary height that marked them all as descendants of one blood. Tall and quick with a firm step. She has white hair that might have once been as red as Jamie's. Her hair still held a tinge of ruddiness, having gone a rich, soft white that redheads do with the buttery patina of an old gold spoon. When Claire and Jamie meet her at River Run. Claire notes Jamie's response to his aunt's appearance and that she believes that Jocasta likely bore a great resemblance to her older sister Ellen. Jamie's mother. Relationships Name *'Jocasta''' is the Latinized form of the Greek Ιοκαστη (Iokaste). It is the name of the mother and wife of in Greek mythology.Behind the Name: Jocasta – accessed 12 August 2015. * MacKenzie is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name: Coinneach – Accessed 19 April 2015.Ancestry.com – MacKenzie. Accessed 19 April 2015. *'Cameron' comes from the Gaelic cam-shron meaning "crooked nose" or "hooked nose".Scottish Surnames: A — L – accessed 12 August 2015. *'Innes' comes from the Gaelic word innis meaning "islet". Trivia TV Series References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:18th century characters Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Cameron Clan Category:Innes Clan Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Scottish Characters